


Record Setter

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, Van Days, a gross leather jacket, gee is a Cute Girl and so is frankie, yikes dont hate me for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frankie, y-you made me cum like-" she cut herself off with a breathy moan, "Fuck, like? Five times already? It hurts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record Setter

**Author's Note:**

> CONTRIBUTING TO THE V SMALL COLLECTION OF GB!FRERARD

"F-Frankie please..." Gee moaned at her girlfriend, who continuously, slowly rubbed her tattooed fingers between her writhing partner's legs.

"Please what, Gee?" Frankie teased, smirking at her from where she laid between her legs, teasing her slick fingers over Gee's clit just to watch her squirm.

"Frankie, y-you made me cum like-" she cut herself off with a breathy moan from how Frankie pressed her fingers harder on her clit and rubbed in circles, "Fuck, like? Five times already? It hurts." She said breathlessly.

"Gee, c'mon. We're trying to break our record, aren't we?" She moved up and left a little kiss on Gee's pale tummy, "One more time, please? Make use of the night out of the van." Frankie said, muffled as she smushed her face into Gee's belly and stroked a hand over her curvy hip.

Gee pushed a hand through her greasy hair, head flopping to the side and breaking the eye contact she had with Frankie. She looked at her destroyed leather jacket across the small room, both her panties and bra on floor with Frankie's bra. She sighed, "Fine."

She looked back just as Frankie smirked and slid two of her fingers inside Gee's hot, wet cunt, not holding back. Gee just wants it to be over fast, even though she _is_ enjoying it. She squeaks when Frankie starts pumping her fingers in and out, curling them, immediately trying to get her _just right,_ just how she _knows_ Gee likes it.

"Fuck, it was fun the first - _nnh_ \- three times..." Gee trails off, starting to pant and arch her back off the stiff motel mattress, pushing herself down on Frankie's fingers, pressing on her sweet spot and gasping.

"Fr - Frankie, I want - I need you t-" Gee gets cut off with a moan when Frankie rubs her clit with her free hand.

"What do you want, babygirl? Gotta tell me." Frankie tells Gee, watching her girlfriend's tits move when she bucked her hips, circling them and whining for more, trying to get her to press harder on her clit, rub fast and hard on all of the places inside and out she felt the delicious pleasure shockwave through her. Frankie wanted to just do it herself, watch Gee come apart under her again and again, writhe and moan and thrash and twitch as just her _fingers_ made her see stars. But she also wanted to hear Gee say it, ask for it faster or harder, whatever she felt like.

"Fucking - Nhh," She struggled to get the words out, hands trying to get a grip on the sheets, "Fuck it," Gee said, one hand that was tugging at the white sweat-soaked and other-things-soaked sheets flying to the back of Frankie's head, grabbing at the orangey hair on the back of her head and tried to push her face down, raising her hips wantonly and whining loudly.

Frankie took her fingers away from Gee's clit, making her groan in frustration in the process, but then pushed her hips back down to the bed with her tattooed arm across her girlfriends pale skin, littered with dark hickeys here and there.

"What do you want baby? Want me to eat you out?" Frankie said roughly, kissing the sweaty skin in the crease of Gee's thigh, the hand locked in the hair on the back of her head still trying to shove her face down, "Lick you up and make you moan, cum on my face?" Frankie breathed almost right _against_ Gee's wet, pink folds, licking her lips and looking up innocently at Gee.

Gee couldn't fucking take it, between the constant undulating of Frankie's fingers inside her and Frankie's warm breath when she _dirty talked_ her, she really couldn't fucking take it, shivering all down her body and moaning in agreement.

Frankie hummed before she teased with her mouth, kissing around her, and exactly where Gee didn't want it. Frankie doesn't care that Gee has hair _down there,_ it's dark and fucking _cute_ , and really Frankie appreciates it. She's always found the completely hairless girls in lesbian porn fucking _creepy,_ because it's just not natural.

But the more Frankie teased and quickly prodded at her, the more desperate Gee became. It's just Frankie's arm keeping her from lifting her hips and just fucking _shoving_ Frankie's face into her oversensitive cunt. She wanted to make Gee beg for it, demand for her touch. Frankie even slowed her fingers movements inside her, damn near _stopping_ and sliding in tiny little increments, barely there. Fucking torturously slow.

"Fucking _come on_ , Jesus _Christ,_ " Gee barked, finally what Frankie was looking for. She moved her arm away, and Gee immediately thrust her hips up, just as Frankie went and attacked with her mouth.

They kind of collided, Frankie slipping her fingers out and working her tongue in so fast Gee barely had the chance to get a breath before she moaned really fucking loudly. Frankie wiped her two fingers off on the sheets beside Gee's hips, smiling devilishly against Gee when she realized her fingers got all prune-y from Gee's wetness.

Gee got her fleshy thighs up on Frankie's shoulders and around her ears as Frankie grabbed her hips, digging her fingers into the pudge there as she dragged her tongue up from Gee's opening to her hard, throbbing clit. Wet and slurp-like noises mixing with Gee's moans as she flicked her tongue relentlessly on the extremely sensitive nerves. Frankie looked up and made eye contact with Gee, her big hazel doe eyes looking innocent when she started to suck on Gee's clit, making her writhe and squeal with the intense pleasure rocketing through her.

Gee was already feeling her fucking _sixth_ orgasm that night approaching. Tingling warmth spread through her belly as Frankie alternated between licks and sucks on her clit, making her back arch painfully hard and moan breathily.

She shook and panted, "F - fucking, _fuck_ , fuck don't stop - don't, I'm gonna cum s-so hard holy _shit..._ "

Frankie moved her hands down from Gee's hips to grab her - fucking _fine_ \- round ass and gave a light slap to the right cheek, humming with her mouth on Gee's clit.

That's when Gee had enough. The muscles in her abdomen contracted, heat shooting through her as she came hard against Frankie's tongue and mouth, feeling like every nerve was vibrating. By the end she was so worn out that it stung as Frankie continued to fucking _lick_ , unrelenting when she licked up her girlfriends fucking _cum._

"Okay now I want you to stop," Gee groaned, trying to push Frankie's head away. Her hairy legs - she _really_ hates shaving - twitched and the muscles gave little jolts and jumps, "Fuckin' - Christ Frankie that's _enough,_ no more,"

Frankie finally allowed herself to be pushed away, letting Gee's legs slide off her bare shoulders and back onto the bed, feeling cramped in the hips from being spread too long. Frankie giggled as she pulled down her sweats that, _what_ _the_ _fuck_ , she'd been wearing the whole time. Then slid off her panties and dumped both off the edge of the bed as she got up and flopped beside Gee, wiping a hand across her mouth in a vague attempt to clean up.

She had a tattooed hand on herself in a second, "That was fucking _incredible,_ holy shit Gee," she said casually, as if she wasn't jacking herself off as hard and fast as possible, rolling her thin hips and her breathing almost too steady for the situation.

Gee rolled over lazily to face Frankie, who was staring at her, looking over her pink, sweaty face, her long black hair flowing over her pale shoulders. Her bomb as _fuck_ tits, large and squeezable.

"You look good after coming _like,_ six fucking times," Frankie commented.

"I only look good after six?" Gee teased.

"Nah, all the time, you look stunning all the time," Frankie sighed, her hand still moving steadily.

Gee figured she'd help out, sliding a delicate hand down Frankie's tummy, nudging her wrist away and sliding her fingers through Frankie's slick heat and making her girlfriend gasp quietly.

"I - you got this wet just from watching me?" Gee looked surprised, her (flawless) dark eyebrows raised. Frankie just combed her dry fingers through Gee's hair, stroking down her shoulder and then back to her side and ran her hand over Gee's right boob. She hummed and smirked. Gee just looked at her funny.

"Y'know what's not too great," Frankie giggled under a breath, her hand dropping back to her side, "Is how you _taste._ "

 _"Hey!_ I don't think that's how you should talk to the girl who's jacking you off."

Frankie just giggled, but then was quickly shut up when Gee grabbed the hand she was getting herself off with and stuck the fingers in her mouth, sliding her tongue around and tasting. Frankie hummed.

Gee pulled the fingers out of her mouth, "What the _fuck?_ How are you so - we all eat like shit, how do you do that?" Her hand still moved rhythmically on Frankie's clit, making her back arch and her legs twitch, but she still didn't make a noise.

Frankie felt the heat shoot through her, close to coming, "I'm a vegetarian, I won't eat the same shit the rest of the girls do," she said, breathing out under her breath after a second _harder, faster, just a little more_ , to Gee.

Gee's fingers sped up and pressed harder and had Frankie coming in a second, sighing and smiling slightly with sweaty furrowed eyebrows.

"Ah fuck, I love you." Frankie said, making grabby hands at Gee to get her to lie down beside her. Gee took her hand away, immediately sticking her fingers in her mouth and hearing Frankie go _eugh,_ then she lied down and let Frankie tangle up with her.

Gee snuggled up closer with Frankie, tightening her arms around her small girlfriend, enjoying the heat between them. She left a light kiss on Frankie's neck, "I love you too, a lot, even if you probably won't kiss me now."

Frankie hummed in agreement, "You're right, I won't."

"It's not like _you_ haven't kissed _me_ after tongue-fucking-"

"It's because _you're_ gross and don't mind it."

"Hmm. True, and you love me for it."

"You're right, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS FUN but pls dont yell bc ?? im a dude and i wrote tthis,, and i am sorry for using the c word /?  
> anywys MERRY LATE PORNMAS AND A LATE HAPPY NUDE YEAR  
> ..,,it's my first time writing girl on girl so idk tell me if that was hot enough


End file.
